Love to Deaf
by Unlucky Vampire Angel
Summary: I was born deaf. I hide it from everyone. Charlie is the only one who knows. He forced me to hide it. Bella was forced to hide a secret from everyone. When she gets hurt, what happens when the Cullens and her Mother who also doesn't know finds out? Summer after Twilight...Parings Pending...go to poll CHARLIE IS REALLY OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction. You can call me Unlucky. So please be kind. This story is dedicated to Rhiannon lovely, Please visit her, her story are amazing! She was the first to try my poll. **

**Bella P.O.V.**

There is a secret about me no one knows, expect

I.

Charlie.

The doctors he paid to keep quite.

You see, I'm deaf, every since I was born. Charlie paid the doctor not to tell Renee. He thought that she would split up with him, because you see the reason I have this is because it is a common thing in his family.

He didn't get it. It skips a generation, before I was born the doctor took Charlie aside and told him that there was a chance I was deaf, the doctor also asked Charlie if he wanted to tell my mom. He chose to bribe the doctor into silence. Renee never found out because Charlie forced me to learn how to read lips. Any time I would be alone with him even if it was just for a second.

So by the time I could talk reading lips just came naturally. When Renée took me and left Charlie I was so used to her not knowing so I never told her, another reason I did not tell her is cause I was scared that she would think what Charlie thought, I was a freak. When I moved to forks, my dad just ignored it. Talked to me like I was not deaf, when met the Cullens I wanted to tell them but Charlie warned me that if I told anyone he might do something he might regret.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad, I want you to meet Edward, He's taking me to a baseball game." I said to him._

_Charlie turned around and had a flash of fury in his eyes,_

_Charlie was cleaning his gun, and Edward was on his way, he had to go back and get his car. Charlie stood up quickly and grabbed my hair and pushed me against the wall, I gasped as pain shot through my back. He makes me look him in the eye. _

" _ .KNOW! " Charlie screams in my face, pulling my hair harder. "NO!" I yell. "HE DOESN'T!"_

_He throws me down on the ground and walks away upstairs. I quietly walk into the bathroom and was up before Edward gets here. I was used to getting hurt because of me being a klutz. I look in the mirror and Charlie is behind me. I gasp and turn around and look and the gun he is holding. "Don't flatter yourself kid, this isn't for you" I relax. "I'm going hunting for a few days" I nod. He glares at me one last time before leaving. I can feel the front door slam from here. I get dressed and wait for Edward on the front porch…_

_**Flashback End**_

I wince at the memory. I roll out of bed and get dressed to go for the Cullens. I walk down stairs and grab an apple and start eating. I grab my phone from the chager and check for anything new. I look on the screen.

**3 new messages**

I open the frist one and see it is from my mom.

**Hey Bella! Hows everything? You ok honey? You haven't emailed me in a while..text back soon! Love you!**

I immeditly feel guilty. I've not email her in a while it's true, but I've been busy. I go and start to text her back;

**Hey mom, really sorry about not emailing you I've been really busy lately, I'll try emailing you soon..Love you, Bella**

I take a look at the other two and one is from Alice telling me that she will be here at 12:30, I look at the clock, it is 11:45 I have 45 min left so I check the last which is from Angela.

**Hi Bella, How's life?**

I smile, She is one of my true friends here in Forks. I trust her. When I leave I will keep contact with her for sure. The real reason I came to live with Charlie is because Renee was depressed with out phil so when I offered I was scared. But, she seems happier. I text her back;

**Oh, you know the normal. Avoiding Mike. Going over to the Cullens soon. Call you later.**

I look at the clock, my eyes widen, it is already 12:15. I get up and go get my sweater, and wait for Alice on the front porch. I sit on the swing, folding one leg under me and the other is hanging down just grazing the wooden boreds of the porch. I look in to the trees, and wait for Alice.

~Love to Deaf~

I must have dozed off, cause when I open my eyes, Alice is in front of me with a slight smile. "Hi, Sleeping beauty!" she says smiling with a slight bounce. " Hey, Alice. How have you been there?" I ask worried I had been talking in my sleep, she smiles. "Only a few min" I sigh and get up. "come on! Slow poke!" She says pulling me to the Volvo.

**Should I Continue? Hit or miss? Flames accepted. Just not too harsh please. **

**Please Review!**

**~Unlucky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So..I got two reveiws…One was a little mean…One was nice..Thank you for the nice review from the guest. To the mean one..Did I ever say this story was going to be realistic? No. If you don't like, please don't read. The reason Charlie still hides Bella's deafness is cause he blames her for Renne leaving. Even I can't explain. IM 15! Please be nice. Even with the flames.**

"_**EMMETT DALE MCCARTHY CULLEN!"**_

Alice and I were in her room when she went into a vision. I had waited 30 seconds, just looking at her in case she talked to me, but instead she screamed.

I can just imangen Emmett going " Oh, shit." Alice turns to the door glaring, I turn to the door to see Emmett in the door way. "WHAT?! I was just got here! Also I was about to beat Jasper at HALO you little demon pixie!" Em yells.

I look at Alice and see she is mad. " No, duct taping everything in the living room to the ceilling!"WHAT?! I know that is what she said. Please tell me I'm not wrong…Em groans and sighs…"Fine" Emmett slumps down and walks off.

Alice turns to me and smiles. " Bella." And instinlitly I want to run..she walks toward me and I turn and run. Please no bella barbie..Help me…

~Love to Deaf~

I run out the door and slam it behind me, brething hard. Alice had me try 45 different types of eye shadow. 45! DIFFERENT SHADES! WHO HAS THAT MUCH EYE SHADOW! She finally let me go cause she got tried of me struggling. I go down and see Jasper and Emmett play halo. I smile and go into the kitchen. And start to play fruit ninja on my phone. I see the time on the stove;

**2:15 pm.**

I smile and start slice friut.

**Carlise P.O.V**

I leave the hospital around 2:30 and mange to get home within 5 min. when I pull into the drive my beautiful Esme created, I hear a heartbeat inside and smile. Bella. The humen girl that created a place in all of my familys hearts. I walk through the kitchen and see her playing a game on her phone, Fruit sensi I think it is called.

"Hello, Bella." I say. She continues playing her game as if she did not hear me. Hm. "Hello Bella" I try again. No answer. I walk up to her and her eyes flicker to me. " oh, Hey Carlise!" She says smiling, taking out her ear buds, no music.

So how could she not hear me?

I must have said it out loud cause she says; "Sorry I did not hear you this game has sound affects" I smile and tell her it ok.

"Have you had lunch?" I ask. She blushes, "yes I did." I chuckle and mess her hair. " Hey! Meanie!" she says mock-glareing at me. She sticks her tongue at me. I do the same and leave the kitchen. Bella follows me and sits on the couch trying to fix her hair.

Emmett chuckles and Jasper rolls his eyes. Both turn back and continue to play their game. I roll my eyes, and go upstairs. Thinking about today.

~Love to Deaf~

**Bella P.O.V**

That was close I think. I look at the time, I had been watching the boys play Halo for a little bit now, I see it is just after 7. I smile and go get alice to see if she can drive me home. She is sad I have to go, but I promise to come back tomorrow.

~Love to Deaf~

When I get home I have a shower. Then go to bed.

**Review!**

**~Unlucky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Few things.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! You are so nice!**

**In order for me to be able to update, I need you guys to look at the poll, on the 30****th**** I'll check it then get started on the chapter 3.**

**Sorry about my lawst authers note, I do have lots of stress, my second cousin died recently, and I got mad at a few other things that have been happening in my life, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I'm new at this, so my writing is not prefect..**

**Thank you, **

**~Unlucky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So..CHAPTER 3! So the poll, said 3 votes for Jasper, 1 for Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. I forgot this but…**

**ME NO OWN! If I did then I would be getting paid for this, WHICH I am not sadly… I did do my reserech,and it is possible to be deaf and have no pitch prolems…so…**

**Now ON WARD AND FORWARD!**

**Bellas P.O.V.**

_I'm walking through the hallway of Charlie's home.I furrowmy brows, _what is going on? _I think as I walk down into the bathroom. When I get in there I gasp. In the mirroir is a little girl, maybe around 9 years old, dark brown hair down to her elbows, with hints of red streaks in it, widened doe brown eyes, button nose,her mouth opened slightly. She is wearing a red nightgownwith a headge hog on it. The head hoghas a sleeping mask and it, the mask says " __**Let me sleep pwease?**__" I smile, I had the same one before, when I was…..wait a minuite…._

_Then I relize it. _

_Shes __**ME**__!_

_I look down and see the headge hog. Now im freaked out, wha- as I think I look in the mirrior and see Charlie._

"_What are you doing out of bed Isabella?"_

_I turn around._

" _I….Um…...uh…." I stutter,God, even my voice sounds like when I was young, Charlies eyes harden as he looks at me, he takes a step toward me and my heart starts to race. I take a step back and start to try and talking, he stops me. _

" _I don't want your excuses Isabella!" I cower in fear, I start to look away and hide the tears in my eyes. A hand grabs my chin and whips my face to look to him. _

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" he shouts, I may not be able to hear, but I know it is loud. Tear spring from my eyes unwillingly. He narrows his eyes, " Stop CRYING! You misrable little" he says anouther word but I have no idea what it is yet, when ever he is at work I read the dictionary and pratice words. I'm getting better, I am! Sadly it is still not enough to make Charlie happy, for the longest time, all I wanted was for him to love me like all the other daddys. As I got older I reliezed something that honestly made me want to cry more._

_He never will…_

_I am shaken out of thoughts by Charlie, _

" _Listen TO ME" His face gets redder with each word he screams at me. I cry silently more, then something happens whitch I never expected to happen._

_Charlie grabs my hair and slaps me. I fall to theground and gasp in pain. My elbow and hands hurt, my face burn because of the slap and of grabs the back of my neck and drags me down the hallway to my room, the whole time I'm trying to grab something, ANYTHING! That can help me, he throws me into the room. I land on the floor, Charlie comes up to me raises his foot and-_

I gasp, and wake up in a cold sweat, looking around quickly for any signs Charlie is in the room with me. No. I sigh in relief, and lay down again,

That was the frist time Charlie ever hit me, definatly not the last though, that night was the worst of my life. I had cried for hours after Charlie left. Since then I stopped trying to get Charlie to be proud of me. Theres no point anyway. _He never will… _

I sigh at the depressing thought, then get up to get ready to go to the Cullens again. I walk over to my dresser and grab some black jeans, a white shrit with black dots and the leather jacket Jasper gave me for when he and I go on rides on his bike. I also grab a towel from the hall closet and go into the bathroom to have my shower. I make the water nice and warm then step in. I stand there for about a minitue then start washing my hair.

~Love to Deaf~

After my shower I dry off and get dressed. Just as I put on my ankle boots, I feel a hand sliding up and down my back. I turn my head to the person and see it's Jasper.

" Hey darlin'..you ok?"

I smile as I answer,

" Yeah I'm fine just got a weird feeling about something."

I stand up and he brings me into his arms and puts his chin on my head. I scowl, and glare up at him. He knows I hate it when he does that, I makes me feel so…short. He chuckles.

"Don't worry about anythin' darlin', everything will be fine. If anything was wrong Alice would tell me. Come on, Emmett is waiting for ya at the house."

" Why?" I ask, " Well, no one will play Mario Cart with him on the Wii U, and he knows YOU will play with him so…" I smile, " Let's go then" I say and move to get out of Jasper's arms but he does not let me go. I smile and kiss him to get him to let me go and it works. I run down stairs being careful and mange to get to the driveway before Jasper catchs me. I make my eye big and look up at him and smile shyly.

" You will pay for that Isa." Jasper is the only one who can call me that. The next thing I know I'm on Jasper bike and he is pulling out of the drive way. I smile and send him happiness and love, he sends it right back ten fold. I relax and sets my head on his back and close my eyes and think about how im going to tell Jasper. I'm planning on telling him, but I don't know how he'll react.

I am scared on how Jasper is going to react.

**In this world, being deaf is not common, or widely heard of. THIS WAS A FILLER! I wanted to give you guys a chapter to pay for putting that authers note,**

**QUESTION!**

**Should the change cure Bella's deafness?**

**PM me or poll or review.**


	5. Love to Deaf Chapter 5

**So, chapter whatever chapter this is, I am so sorry for not updating, My word was not working. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, Definitely Katie's. Thank you for it, that motivated me to write this chapter. I think you called me your role model, if you did THANK YOU! if you did not it is ok. **

**(*Random Voice comes*)**

**RV: Shut up and do the chapter!**

**Unlucky: Okay, okay! **

**(*whispers under breath*)**

**Someone bitchy…**

**RV: What did you just say?!**

**(*Unlucky walks away*)**

**Unlucky: Nothing….**

**RV: Get back here!**

**(*runs after Unlucky*)**

**Onward and forward to the story!**

I look up and see Jasper smiling at me. I smile back up at him and look around, I see I am in Jaspers and mine room. I look at the green walls that have pictures of jasper and I hanging. I see the picture on Jasper and i at the river in the ravine behind the Cullens' house. it was Jasper taking the picture.

He had snuck up on me. Wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me on cheek while taking that picture. I smile at that picture.

I feel Jaspers lip on mine I turn my head and give him a kiss.

" How long was I asleep?" I ask, remembering that Emmett wanted to play Mario Cart with me.

" a few hours, Don't worry though by the time we got Rose had got to him." He shudders, I do too. _Not gonna think about it...Not gonna think about it._

he looks at me and says " I know how you feel Isa…" I jump up and walk out of the room grabbing Jaspers hand, I lead him out of the room.

I sniff the air and smell chicken and cheese, I get 2 word flashing in my head that makes me smile.

Esmes Cooking.

I turn around and see Jasper smiling at me. He shakes in head laughing.

I wish I can hear his laugh…

I turn and walk downstairs and sit at the table, Esme smiles and sets the plate in front of me. "I swear Bella you have the nose of a bloodhound." Esme says. I look at here and raise an eyebrow, she just laughs. "Carlisle, Rosalie,Alice, Edward and I are going hunting So brace yourself." I realize what that means and pale.

I am going to be in a house alone with Emmett and Jasper...Uh-oh

I feel a thumping in the floor and am picked up and swung around. Emmett.

" Uh...Emmett, C-can't breath.." I say. I am dropped to the floor, Emmett looks at me sheepishly.

" Sorry, Bellise!" He says

" Emmett," i try and interrupt him

"I didn't mean too!" He continue as if I didn't talk

"Emmett…"

"I was so excited!" He says,

"Emmeeetttt.."

" PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!"

" Emmett,I-"

" Please please please please please Please please please please please?"

"EMMEETT!"

"Yeah?" he says, stopping his begging.

" It is ok.. Don't worry." I say.

" Can I eat now?" i say just before my stomach growls, Emmet laughs and sit down next to my plate. He laughs again as I start eating.

I moan at the taste and dig in.

**Sorry for such a short one, My brother is asking for the computer. You know my story? How could This happen? Please PM what you think it should be called,cause I don't like the name. I am writing the new chapter for that so it should be soon. Send me some love please! Review! Also what do you think for a name for the Random Voice? it has been REALLY stressful so I am trying.**

**~Unlucky~**


End file.
